


На память (О том, чего не было)

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Insomnia, Post-War, Quiet mourning, TGIF, Things that are left behind, but never really disappear, hard day’s night, life goes on - Freeform, scars fade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Спустя пять лет после Рассвета, где-то на улицах Новой Инсомнии. Ирис и Талькотт встретились выпить и проветриться после рабочей недели, но тут подкралась старая драма.





	На память (О том, чего не было)

Несмотря на позднее время, шарканье подошв и шорох шин не затихали. Время от времени над кварталом разносился рёв зазывалы, приглашающего жителей столицы поужинать шашлычками. Орал он через три палатки, а каждый раз казалось, что прямо над ухом. Это ж надо иметь настолько зычный голос.

– Да чтоб этому раненому бегемоту оса в рот залетела, – прокряхтел Талькотт, откашливая попавший не в то горло сидр.

Ирис прыснула:

– Бегемот так если и орёт, то только в последний раз.

– Это не я придумал, – Талькотт утёр губы и поморщился от шороха, с которым кожа на тыльной стороне ладони прошлась по подбородку. Недовольно ощупал щетину. – Это Бессмертный в прошлый раз.

– А! Когда он так подпрыгнул, что полстакана расплескал?

– Ага.

В хохот вплелось клацанье толстой керамики. Чокнувшись и отсалютовав хозяину заведения, они допили до дна. 

– Может, он поэтому сегодня и не пошёл?

Ирис легла виском на прохладную сталь барной стойки. Задорный треск видавшего виды радиоприёмника и звуки города понемногу вытясняли из потяжелевшей головы суммы и сроки. Беспорядочное колыхание массы прохожих размывало границы и линии на тактических картах.

– Да нет, там совещание по отстройке западных секторов никак не заканчивалось.

– Где Золотой Холм?

Называть щетинящийся неровными остовами небоскрёбов район старым именем было странно. Раньше в ту сторону было больно смотреть, так блестели золотом под солнечными лучами облицовочные стёкла. Теперь тоже больно, но привычно.

– Золотой Холм, – Подтвердила Ирис и запила слова ледяным сидром.

Хорошая забегаловка, и хозяин расторопный.

– Так это ещё пять лет совещаться можно.

– Не ворчи, отпустит он твою драгоценную.

– Ага, как будто она уйдёт раньше начальника.

Талькотт выудил из кармана телефон, но даже не стал разблокировать экран – диод на верхней раме и не думал ни моргать, ни светиться. Никаких оповещений.

– Ты знал, с кем связываешься.

– Когда я с ней связывался, вопрос стоял, вернётся она с охоты или не вернётся. А не вернётся она с совещания сегодня или всё-таки уже завтра. 

Помолчали, выпили ещё, в надежде, что алкоголь хоть на вечер вымоет из головы все рабочие вопросы, санитарный контроль, налогообложение, градостроительство и бесконечные ряды цифр: тоннаж, откат, человеко-часы и десятки тысяч, сотни тысяч гил. Иногда казалось, что проще было бы заложить новую столицу где-нибудь на материке, да хоть заварить старые ворота на КПП навсегда, назначить их восточной границей и пореже оглядываться. Или так и остаться в Лесталлуме.

Но люди шли домой. Едва ли не к полудню первого же дня – первого дня за десять лет – мимо Хаммерхеда потянулись караваны, направляясь на северо-восток. Столица встретила их крошкой битого стекла под сапогами, мёртвой тишиной и стылыми квартирами.

Даже если бы в “Пятнадцатом Небе” наливали импову мочу, а хозяин шевелился, как беременная гарулесса, Ирис всё равно приходила бы сюда, да и остальные тоже. Просто однажды напротив полевой кухни, развернувшейся на этой улице с первого дня, открылась забегаловка. С переперчёными галаадскими шашлычками, ледяным сидром и хриплым радио. Над обитой стальным листом стойкой моргала неоновая надпись, а цены были выписаны хозяином явно по старой памяти, словно его закусочная всё ещё стоит у одной из центральных станций метро. Ирис, Кор, Аранея, Сидни, Сид и Талькотт пришли туда в первый же вечер и просидели полночи. Пять лет назад после наступления темноты, их голоса, шелест радио и шкворчание масла были единственными звуками на пустой улице.

– Таль, чтоб тебе пусто было. Можем хотя бы три часа в неделю не говорить о работе?

– Что ещё есть в нашей жизни? – пробубнил тот в свой стакан. Лежащий перед ним на стойке телефон всё ещё не подавал сигналов.

– Вот тебе ли жаловаться, единственный за этой стойкой обладатель личной жизни.

– Вот именно, что мне! Она могла бы быть у меня прямо сейчас!

– Ты мне вот что скажи, – Ирис нашла идеальную возможность сменить тему. – Когда уже посватаешься? Зал Церемоний открыли полгода назад. Всё, отмазки кончились.

Веснушчатый нос утонул ещё глубже в стакан. “Бу бубу бут бупбу” – доверительно донеслось оттуда.

– Что?

– У меня нет кольца, говорю. Такого, чтобы, ну. Ты понимаешь. Где я тебе найду такое.  
Он допил залпом. – Я даже домой ходил. К старому дому. Но я и раньше не знал, где мама держала украшения, а теперь в развалинах что там найдёшь.

В горле поднялась горечь. Ирис опрокинула стакан в себя, поднялась, стягивая ножны со спинки стула. И выдохнула:

– Пойдём.

***

Особняк Амисития стоял в относительно нетронутой части города. Здесь не было высоток, опорные точки Старой Стены тоже оказались достаточно далеко, сюда не долетели ни обломки зданий, ни куски разорванных каменными ручищами имперских кораблей. Теперь все дома были снова обжиты, давно заделаны вылетевшие окна и заново застелены сорванные крыши. Системы водоснабжения и отопления и отлаживать не пришлось, в районе, предназначенном для верхушки аристократии, строили на совесть. Большинство домов было занято тремя-четырьмя семьями, почти во всех окнах горели огни. Двухэтажный особняк с широким подъездом, охраняемым львом и фениксом, был тёмен. Ирис не стала зажигать свет.

Выбивая тяжёлыми ботинками облачка пыли из ковровой дорожки, они поднялись на второй этаж. Тишина в доме угнетала, но женщине казалось, что если она сейчас заговорит, широкий, отделанный мраморными панелями коридор разразится эхом. Холодные ручки двойных дверей легли в ладони совсем незнакомо; не то чтобы она помнила, как должно быть. Выключатель тоже нашёлся не сразу. Хлопая по стене, Ирис опускала ладонь всё ниже и ниже, пока массивная люстра не осветилась жёлтым из-под слоя пыли.

Комната брата осталась такой же, как она помнила, разве что грязнее и прибраннее одновременно. Сероватое покрывало сгладило острые углы диванных подушек, приглушило глянец сложенных стопкой журналов на кофейном столике, размыло формы выставленных в линеечку безделушек на каминной полке. Сразу после отъезда брата горничная навела идеальный порядок. Почти семнадцать лет назад. Никогда раньше комната Гладио не стояла прибранной так долго.

Неподалёку от двери у стены приткнулся вещмешок. Может быть потому, что слой пыли на нём был существенно меньше, а может потому, что залатанная ткань и скрученная узлом верёвка не вязались с интерьером комнаты, он выглядел предметом из другого мира.

Она прошла вдоль стены и опустилась на колени рядом с мешком, на полу осталась цепочка следов.

– Ты проходи.

Застывший на пороге Талькотт словно отмер.

– Я собрала вещи в Лесталлуме и привезла сюда.

Задубевший узел не поддавался.

– Ну, как собрала. Когда мы ездили за вещами и документами, уже после рассвета, помнишь? Я зашла в Лесталлиуме в их комнату. Там уже всё было собрано. Никаких вещей в шкафах, ничего на полках. Только книги Гладио стояли. Мне кажется, я первый раз за десять лет увидела поверхность письменного стола. 

Все десять лет стол был ровным слоем покрыт бумагами – картами, записками, папками со старыми газетными вырезками и фотографиями страниц из старых-престарых книг. Они даже свисали со всех сторон на манер лоскутной скатерти. Только Шестеро знали, как Игги разбирался, где у него что лежит, а уж Ирис боялась даже сдвинуть что-нибудь. Столешница оказалась тёмно-зелёной, с разводами и кругами от горячих чашек.

– Всё было собрано в большие мусорные пакеты, а сверху прилеплены записки: что передать Кору, что Синди, что просто отдать. Ну, там, одежду. На одном пакете, представляешь, было написано “Сжечь.” Не знаю, что там было. Носки Гладио, наверное.

– Сожгла?

– Сожгла.

Талькотт только кивнул.

Ирис сидела рядом с пыльным и бесформенным брезентовым мешком и словно грела стягивающую его верёвку в ладонях. Нежно, бережно.

– А этот стоял отдельно. Я его взяла с собой. На память, наверное.

Кинжал выскользнул из кожаного наруча беззвучно и так же беззвучно срезал узел. Горловина распрямилась с ломким треском.

– Я никогда не смотрела, что в нём, но оно должно быть здесь.

Сверху оказались уложены очечник и стопка одежды. На пол выпали заткнутые за них два комочка носков. 

Большую часть мешка занимали книги и блокноты, распухшие от заложенных между страниц фотографий. Талькотт перелистывал бульварный романчик, испещрённый пометками, сделанными явно в разное время, но одной и той же рукой. Крупный почти печатный почерк не вмещался на поля и вился вокруг абзацев, втискивался между строк. Не вглядываясь, он пролистывал страницы десятками – от фотографии до фотографии. На глянцевых листах размером чуть больше страницы застыли совсем забытые лица, то счастливые, то чумазые, то жующие, то задумчивые, то перекошенные, то окровавленные, то заслонённые огромной рыбиной, то надутые. Наполовину заполненный дневник пестрел фотографиями вперемешку с толстой кремовой бумагой документов. Среди прочего попался конверт с логотипом фотосалона, Талькотт отлично помнил их вывеску на углу третьего этажа дома рядом с оружейной. Промпто не раз просил забрать фотографии из печати, когда не мог задержаться в Лесталлуме сам. Снимки новых видов демонов, заброшенных ферм, огней в ночи и редких лучей, иногда чудом пробивавшихся через ночную темноту. Промто откладывал их, смеясь, что когда-нибудь продаст их Люцис Гео Джорнал за большие деньги, должно же хобби приносить пользу. Сидни передала большую часть фотографий в столичный архив как только тот открылся. 

Талькотт неаккуратно взялся за тоненькую тетрадь в чёрной коже, и из неё высыпался ворох небольших лоскутов, подняв в воздух пыль. Круглые, квадратные, резные, все с замысловатыми тиснёными эмблемами. Подставки под стаканы из алтисских баров, в Люцисе таких не было даже в столице. Талькотт никогда раньше не видел подобной бумаги, бархатистой на ощупь и похожей на тонкую, но жёсткую ткань. Игнис всегда стягивал перчатки, перед тем как перебрать свою коллекцию, вспомнилось Талькотту. Иногда казалось, что это была едва ли не единственная причина по которой он их вообще снимал. Давно, давным-давно, ещё в начале тёмного времени, все трое часто рассказывали истории о своём путешествии. Про Алтиссию чаще всего можно было услышать от Игниса. Рассказывая, он перебирал салфетки, узнавая каждую на ощупь по вдавленным глубоко в бумагу эмблемам баров и ресторанов, лишний раз обводя пальцами те, которые хотел бы посетить ещё раз. Иногда Игнис качал головой и фыркал, что лишился зрения исключительно вовремя, как раз чтобы не видеть, как объединённые силы Левиафана и империи разнесли Алтиссию, а вместе с ней и его годами лелеянные планы на отпуск. Иногда Гладио отвечал, что, ничего, ещё отстроится.

Ирис всё доставала из мешка вещи, бережно выкладывая их на пол рядком, словно гостинцы. Книги, шкатулку, прозрачный пакет с ворохом пластиковых наживок неестественных цветов, уже не пахнущий свёрток со специями. Практически с самого дна она достала завёрнутые в тряпицу недлинные, всего в руку, ножны. Короткий меч так и просился в детскую руку, баланс и заточка идеальные. Для пятилетнего ребёнка он был бы слишком тяжёл, да и никчему. А вот для десятилетнего уже в самый раз. Талькотт не сдержал улыбки, представив, блестящие от восторга синие глаза и вечно обгорелые веснушчатые щёки сына Сидни. Пацан так и не сдружился с ярким солнцем Лейде и каждый раз просился к ним в столицу. Он был белокурым и бледнокожим, весь в мать. А может и в отца, Талькотт никогда не спрашивал.

Пока он разглядывал оставленный на вырост меч, Ирис притихла. Она подождала, пока он поднимет голову, и протянула на ладони небольшую коробочку.

– Возьми.

Никакой резьбы на полированом тёмном дереве.

– Что это?

Крышка на скрытых петлях открывалась туго.

В обтянутое атласом крепление было вставлено кольцо. Традиционное обручальное кольцо, отполированное до блеска, с кружевной сканью и спрятанной в ней россыпью камней, ревностно уложенное на подушечке. Такое, как он искал. Такое, как помнил на руке у матери, только в десятки раз дороже, сразу видно. Даже под тусклым светом пыльной лампы.

– Я не могу его взять. Оно твоё, ваше.

– Бери давай.

– Оно перешло бы тебе.

Ирис фыркнула.

Отец тогда бушевал на весь дом: “Как можно, он же советник принца! Конфликт интересов! Несоответствие положению! Слияние домов!” Причём, по большей части, уже после того, как достал коробочку из сейфа. А ей самой было пятнадцать, и план брата казался жутко романтичным: сделать предложение прямо на свадьбе принца, пока все такие красивые, повсюду цветы и праздничные гирлянды. Она спрашивала потом, Гладио сказал, что план ещё в силе.

Каждый завиток скани сверкал золотыми искринками. 

– Я с ним попрощалась давным-давно.

Она аккуратно потрясла книги над коленями за корешки, собрала в стопку всё, что из них выпало. Под скрип кожаных штанов встала.

Иллюзия серого ковра на полу наконец оказалась испорчена цепочкой следов в пыли. У книжных полок Ирис остановилась, сдвинула несколько опиравшихся друг на друга томов поближе и поставила книги и блокноты из мешка на освободившееся место. На ладонях остался серый налёт.

– Надо убраться, – Вздохнула она.

Медленно-медленно, словно преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, Ирис подошла и подобрала стопку одежды, сказала тихонько:

– Я сейчас вернусь.

Дверь в спальню поддалась не сразу, но, наконец, петли натужно скрипнули и Ирис шагнула в темноту проёма. Чертыхнулась из темноты, споткнувшись о порог гардеробной. Только когда она вышла и притворила за собой дверь Талькотт заметил, что ждал её, едва дыша. На одной ладони отпечатались лунки от ногтей, в центр другой до вмятины вдавился угол коробочки.

Снова присев на корточки около разложенных вещей она начала собирать их, прижимая к себе:

– Из документов, наверное, половину в архив. Меч надо отвезти в Хаммерхед. Как думаешь, подождём до дня рождения или сейчас?

Талькотту казалось, что он спит, и во сне не успевает догнать кого-то.

– Сейчас? – Для непослушного языка “до дня рождения” было слишком длинной фразой.

– Кому бы отдать наживки, кто у нас в Цитадели рыбачит? Десятилетняя коллекция, я уверена, что там есть рыболовные сокровища.

Сидя на корточках, с охапкой фотографий и свёртков в руках Ирис улыбалась.

– Ты прав, сейчас. Давно пора.


End file.
